battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Precious Grandchild
"Precious Grandchild" is a Season 4 Day 1 (February 14, 2015) thread that takes place after "Contract with Hel." Summary Full Text Orskaf stood in his tent, hands behind his back as he gazed upon a large portrait of Odin, which was carefully propped up on a three legged stand. His atoms apple rose slowly as his throat constricted and his lips pressed together tightly. “Oh my child…what wrong you do to me,” he said quietly, trying to keep his emotions in check. He turned walking over to a small dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Reaching inside, he removed a section of the bottom, digging a finger inside, Orskaf pulled out a faded, well loved piece of folded parchment. Unfolding it, Orskaf starred down at the torn painting of his young grandchild when he was a mere six year old boy. The parents from the picture had been ripped out, but the boy’s image remained untouched. Starring down at it, Orskaf could not stop the painful stab of disappointment and grief that entered his heart. “No one ever loved you as much as I did,” he gasped, his voice breaking and he covered his mouth momentarily, sniffing hard. “No one taught you like I did, gave you a firm hand when you needed it, came to see you.” His lips trembled as he raised his eyes to the ceiling. “And everything I had ever made I was going to give to you.” Starting to breathe shakily, Orskaf’s eyes narrowed, fury filling them. “Ungrateful child!” he growled, his hands clenching, crumpling the frail parchment. “Be a criminal! And a traitor! Sell out to that manipulative batch of murders! Crawl into the pants of the one who killed your grandfather, your flesh and blood! See if I care!” He yelled at the empty room, working into a rage. “Damn you child I did everything for you!” he screamed storming over to the fire in the center of the room. “I got rid of the poisonous influence of your mother! Kept you from being a brainless suck up like your father, taught you to work, allowed you to dance, kept your secret, things my father would have never allowed! I had you trained to fight, and gave you all opportunity in the world to test your skills!” And then Orskaf hurled his most precious possession into the flame. He starred down into the embers as it burned, the light reflecting in his watery eyes. Letting out a roar he stormed over to his table, grabbing up a glass of wine. “And he even when you turned out to be a pansy I still recognized you! As my boy!” he smashed the glass onto the logs, causing the flames to flash violently. Orskaf backed away from the fire, his fists clenching. “I kill you boy!” he growled. “You could never be more than your mother’s skin. I curse the day we met and I curse you!” He fell into silence, his heart heavy. Sadness came to his features once again, and he slowly walked outside into the cold night air, head hanging low, his mouth moved franticly. “I love you boy, I love you boy, I love you boy no no no no no NOOO!” he screamed up at the sky as he stumbled through the dark woods. “I will never! Ever see you again with love! And I will remove the stain you placed on the Donz family personally,” tears spilled down his cheeks as anguish and rage washed over him. “''I’m going to kill you boy!''” he sobbed, this throat throbbing from the bellow, and then covered his face. Orskaf stood there, and then looked up, his tear stained face seeing the peak of Haddock’s rebellion tower against the moonlight sky. His shoulders heaved as he took deep breaths, the tight feeling of sorrow being replaced with a hot, motivating feeling as his blood boiled. He let the hatred flood his veins, welcoming it without any hesitation. Never in his life had Orskaf wanted to see a building burn. His decades of detesting Central was palled in the comparison of this new, fresh loathing for everything and everything one within the walls of that camp, the King, the bodyguard, and his grandson alike. He straightened, inhaling deeply as his chin stuck out. “Boy King…Slave…” he growled, his voice going quiet, and ominous. “I’m going to see you back in that dungeon, and your precious guard’s brain spilled into the snow. And I…unlike other spineless pussies, always, keep, my threats…” Related Threads Contract with Hel Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Orskaf Donz